


Good Morning Beautiful

by gregs



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregs/pseuds/gregs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg makes a surprising discovery about his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Beautiful

Good Morning Beautiful

Greg stretched and rolled over; seeking out the warmth of the additional body that would normally be there, but this morning was absent. Knowing that they had the next few days off, the blond had decided that unless it was food or bathroom related they were not to leave the bed. Apparently his older lover had not gotten that memo.

Grumbling good naturedly about old men who didn’t know what it meant to sleep in, and have wild monkey sex all day. He shuffled barefooted into the kitchen where his nose led him to a half full pot of the good stuff. After preparing it the way he liked and downing about half the mug before he felt remotely awake, Greg took a look around the kitchen not seeing the person he was looking for.

The paper was on the table with the older man’s glasses resting on top of the section that he hadn’t read yet; there was an empty mug next to the coffee pot and a plate in the sink. His slippers weren’t near the door so it was safe to assume that he hadn’t gone out, but taking a look out on the patio revealed that he wasn’t out there either.

“Well Hank, where is he?” Greg asked the dog as he patted him on the head walking back down the hall towards the bedroom.

Walking past the closed door of Gil’s office, Greg stopped thinking he heard something. “He promised he wouldn’t work today.” He grumbled as he turned the door knob, and stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

Gil had his back to the door so he was unaware of the new audience he had. He was wearing his ladybug boxers, slippers and his robe wasn’t tied up either. He was presently running gentle fingertips over the front of the glass aquariums that held his pets; but what caught Greg most unawares was that he was singing. At first he wasn’t sure what the older man was saying, but as he leaned against the door frame, he caught a few of the words to realize what the song was.

“Good Morning Beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful.” He sang softly as he moved from one glass tank to the next. He kept repeating the same line over and over as he moved around the wall. 

It took Greg a split second to place where he had heard the song before and then he started to giggle; which was all it took for Gil to whip around and see him standing in the doorway.

“You are a closet fan, wait till I tell Nicky.” Greg giggled as he walked over to the blushing man.

“You will do no such thing.” Gil tried to say firmly, but the effect was lost due to the ruby red color still in his face.

“Gil dear, you really need to come out of the closet.” Greg said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist.

“You are not as funny as you think.” He replied gruffly, before giving in to laugh with his partner.

“Yes I am you’re just jealous that I have a sense of humor. Now how about we go make your day wonderful too.” He whispered as he led Gil from the office and back to their bed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Heard this most lovely romantic song and this is what the end result was.


End file.
